In His Shoes: A RoleSwap Story
by MmmKlaineSlushie
Summary: What if Kurt and Blaine's story didn't happen the we all witnessed? What if Kurt attended Dalton and led the Warblers, and Blaine faced bullies and ignorance in the halls of McKinley? Where would their story take them? Rating subject to change. KLAINE.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own bb Kurt or bb Blaine. They are property of RIB, Fox, and all other important people. I am merely bending the boys to my whims. I'm sure they don't really mind-much.  
><em>

Prologue

Kurt rose to a very loud knock upon his bedroom door. Ignoring it, he rolled back over into his bed. He really needed to get his beauty sleep. Interruptions were not in his vocabulary and God help the next person who-

"Damnit, Kurt! You've already missed breakfast and if you don't get up now and do your skin crap, you're going to be late for classes. Again."

Kurt grumbled under his breath, rolling over until he was perched on his elbows, eying the door disdainfully. Wes had a point, and as much as he wanted to shove his point back down his throat, that was just not something he could do. Besides, the Warblers needed every single one of their voices, and Wes's would be sorely missed. The thing to do now was to get up and embrace the day.

He got up out of bed and squinted at the sun. Fuck the day. He was going to go embrace his facial kit.

Feeling much better after he took care of his skin, he headed out of his room and joined the throng of young adolescent men heading out of the dorms and into the main hall of Dalton Academy for Boys.

Classes came. Classes went. Kurt, in a very good mood, was able to constantly kick Flint each and every time he fell asleep in History class. In Algebra, he once again got away with not attempting a problem at the board.

He was heading downstairs with Nick and Jeff, who were asking him how he always got away with it, when he realized he forgot something. He told the two that he would meet them in the Senior Commons once he got his messenger bag.

Messenger bag hanging from his shoulder, Kurt headed back down the spiral staircase, passing slower walkers as he increased his walking speed.

"Oh hey!"

Kurt turned around, searching for the owner of that voice. His eyes fell upon another male-like that was a surprise-but this boy was very different.

A quick once over of the teen told Kurt a number of things. The boy was very cute. He was not a Dalton student no matter how had he had tried to look like one. He had very good taste in clothes. He was nervous, and it was charming. Kurt raised his brows in interest.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Sure, you are, handsome, Kurt thought to himself as he smiled brightly.

"Kurt," he offered, though the boy had not asked.

The boy faltered before smiling. "My name's Blaine."

"Very nice to meet you, Blaine. You had a question?"

Eyelids covered hazel eyes rapidly before the boy called Blaine turned pink. He'd been staring, not that Kurt minded in the least. He grinned in good humor as his curly haired companion stumbled for words.

"I-er-yeah. What's going on?"

Kurt grinned lightly, glancing at all the people heading to the commons. "Impromptu performance by our Glee club, The Warblers."

"They're totally awesome, then? Your Warblers?"

"Yes, I would say so. Think of them as our school's Cher. Everyone here, no matter who they are or where they are from, know about the Warblers."

"So they're kind of like rock stars? Amazing." Blaine watched the other boys heading toward wherever the performance would take place, smiling and looking wistful. Almost like a puppy.

Kurt thought he could fall in love with that smile, and knowing him and his past with crushes, he probably would. With no warning or explanation, he took Blaine's hand and tugged him from the stairs and through a doorway that led to a long hallway. He guessed it would have saved time, following the other boys, but he couldn't give up the chance to run down a hallway, hand in hand with a very cute boy. He was a little dramatic that way.

They reached the double doors of the Senior Commons, Kurt pushing on of the doors open wider. He led his adorable new friend inside and let go of his hand when he was certain that Blaine had a front row view. He grinned, gray blue eyes twinkling.

"And if you'll excuse me. Blaine," he spoke his name as an after thought, really liking the way it felt rolling off his tongue. He turned his back on the boy grudgingly, heading to the cleared space before them where his other Warblers waited for him.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt sang clear, the boys in back singing back up and Vincent did his beat boxing thing he did so well. Kurt set his eyes on the boy he'd just met, smiling brightly. He moved with the boys in the choreographed steps they'd decided on and practice, hoping that this would impress his handsome little find.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Looking elsewhere lest he look completely wanton and desperate, Kurt turned his attention to his fellow Warblers. He was having a great time. Singing and dancing, just being in the spotlight. These were all things that made up most of his life. Returning his attention to Blaine as he sang the next verse, he found that this boy was something else he would like to make part of his life.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt and the boys sang, Kurt's nerves long gone since the first verse. He had been voted the lead at the very beginning of the year and continued to get lead again and again. It was nerve wreaking, but it was part of what he loved about performing. The raw, unfettered emotion. As they came to the last few verses and chorus, Kurt eyed Blaine and was very happy to see that the boy was enjoying himself. It was then that he realized that he really didn't know much about Blaine at all, aside from the fact that he was ridiculously adorable and his name was Blaine. The most important question: was he even interested in boys in the same way that Kurt was?

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt held those hazel eyes as he sang, caressing each word of the verse with sensuality. He grinned as Blaine's eyes widened and then darkened every so slightly. That answered some things, Kurt was happy to know. He licked his lips as he watched the other boy and was rewarded when Blaine shifted, pink coloring his cheeks. Kurt threw caution to the wind. He no longer performed for the whole commons, but for Blaine and Blaine alone.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The Warblers reached the end of their song. Kurt laughing and grinning as he clapped the backs of his boys and they clapped his back in return. Wes and David shuffled over and eyed him knowingly, a smirk on both their faces.

"Who is he?" Wes asked.

"What's his name?" David inquired.

"Where did you find him?"

"What have we told you about bringing strays into our school?"

"Exactly my point, David. He might have fleas!"

Kurt glared at both of them but the effect had nothing on them. They continued to grin until Kurt sighed, glancing back at his handsome little stray.

"Blaine! Could you come here for a moment? There's some guys I want you to meet."

Blaine perked up at the sound of his name, looking even more like an adorable lost puppy. Kurt could almost see himself actually begging Wes and David to let him keep him. Blaine ambled over, his eyes shifting from Wes to David uncertainly.

"Hello, Blaine," Wes said, his tone quite amiable considering how obvious it was that Blaine was here to spy.

"Welcome to Dalton," David added, grinning.

Kurt nodded to the boys and then brought a hand to his chest.

"We'd like to get you something to drink. We have a coffee shop here."

"We feel honored, Blaine," David remarked.

"Yeah, it's not often that we get to treat show choir spies to coffee," Wes added, smirking.

Blaine looked around at all three, his gaze finally lingering on Kurt in surprise. Kurt tilted his head, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, Blaine. It was horrendously obvious that you don't attend Dalton."

"No harm, no foul," David said, all business. Let's go get that coffee."


End file.
